


Don't Tell Dads the Babysitter's Death

by Midgard_writer



Series: Bill and Ted's Incredible Love [4]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: AU, Babysitting, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer
Summary: Bill and Ted need a babysitter, but who will come to the rescue?
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: Bill and Ted's Incredible Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Don't Tell Dads the Babysitter's Death

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy the story! I'm thinking of a third fic, but for now, enjoy!

SAN DIMAS, 1994

“Do you have all of the instruments packed into the car?” Bill asked as he shuffled through his bag.

“Yep!” Ted nodded,” Make sure you bring extra strings because the studio didn’t have the brand we love.”

“Good thinking, love!”

Bill and Ted gathered all of their equipment as the sun was about to go down. They were nervous because Rufus had yet to show up. He said he would be here by five o’clock, but it was already two minutes after. They were recording a studio album and the girls would always meet them for another session. Of course, each session was greater than the last, but their time with the studio (for now) was coming to an end. 

They still had three more to go and tonight was an important recording. It was the song the group had sang on top of Circle K, preventing its destruction and creating a whole new life for Wild Stallyns. Inside, the telephone was ringing off the hook. Fernando, of course, was the first one to get it. 

“Preston-Logan household, Fernando speaking,” he joked.

“Hello Ferdie,” Rufus said aloud,”It’s Rufus. Are Bill and Ted there?”

“Dad! Papa!” he called.

Ted ran inside and smiled at his son. He ruffled his son’s hair with a smile and asked who it was. When his son told him, Ted’s smile was gone as he picked up the phone.

“Rufus! Are you alright?” he asked,”If you are in need of our upmost assistance, we will be right there in a heartbeat.”

“That’s kind of you, Ted,” he said,” but this album needs to be recorded. I’m afraid I do have some bad news. It seems my trip to the American Revolution has taken an unrighteous turn. Which means I won’t be able to babysit the kids tonight. I’m awfully sorry--”

“Don’t be!” Ted smiled,”You be safe out there!”

Ted hung up the phone just as Bill walked in. He held their son Eddie’s hand and had Michelle on his hip. He sat the kids down as he walked over to his boyfriend, who turned around with a worried look on his face.

“Who was it, Teddy?” he asked,”Oh no--you looked bummed out, dude.”

“Rufus can’t babysit tonight,” he explained,” He’s stuck in time.”

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, but it looks like we need to find a new babysitter.”

“Where are we gonna get one at this hour?”

Bill pondered for a moment. Captain Logan was out of the question. Deacon was still in school so he would be stuck doing homework and they wouldn’t want to interrupt that. Mr. Preston was doing work outside of San Dimas for the week. Missy popped into Bill’s head as he brought it up. But he quickly remembered that she and her friends would be going to see some modern art movie that the boys didn’t quite understand. 

“We could ask our past or future selves to babysit,” Ted brought up.

“That’s gonna take a lot of time,” Bill pondered,” Why don’t we bring the little ones with us?”

“We’ll be out way past their bedtimes,” Ted paused,” Wait! I’ve got it!”

Ted ran to the phone and dialed a number. He waited patiently while his boyfriend raised an eyebrow at his actions. Ted got ahold of someone and talked for a good minute or two. Bill looked to his confused children, not paying attention to the phone conversation, shrugging his shoulders with uncertainty as to what was being said. Ted thanked the caller with a big smile and hung up the phone.

“I got a babysitter!” he said,” Problem solved!”

“Excellent!”

To this, the family did an air guitar. Bill asked who it was and, before his boyfriend could answer, the doorbell rang. Fernando trotted over to the door as Bill answered the door. He was shocked to find Death, in his dark cloak and his scythe, stood patiently in the doorway. He looked like he was set on one thing in mind.

“How’s it hangin, Death?” Ted asked.

“It has been a good week so far,” he sighed as he was brought into the home,” Now, where do I sit on the babies?”

“You brought Death to babysit?” Bill whispered,” Bogus!”

“It was our last option,” Ted insisted, then turned to the man,” Actually, you don’t have to sit on our kids, since they’re not really babies.”

“They’re our babies,” Bill said.

“Right, but they definitely don’t need to be sat on,” Ted turned to Death,”Bill and I have to record our new album tonight and we needed a babysitter. We’ll pay you.”

“Payment is not needed--for there is no use for it in my world.”

“Well, how about pizza?”

Death raised an eyebrow. Free pizza sounded like a good deal. He was surprised that the boys had a list that swept the floor. It was allergies and schedules and what to do and what not to do...it took a minute for Death to process it all as the boys gave their goodbyes to their kids before heading off in their car with equipment all around. 

By now, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the television in the background. He stared at the children, who stared right back at him. Fernando and Edensaw had seen Death before. It was sometime last year when their dads had been working on new songs. They didn’t talk to him but they curiously watched from their bedroom in the hopes that they wouldn’t get caught staying up. Now, it was a stare down and Death wanted it to end. 

“So,” he said as he sat on the couch,” What do we want to do?”

“How about some TV?” Eddie mentioned.

Death checked the list twice. He had to make sure it was okay to let the kids watch television at this time. Ted’s scribbles were hard to read but he finally was able to make it out. ‘Television may be watched until 7:30--which is what time the kids should go to bed .’. 

“What do your fathers typically let you watch?” he asked.

“Whatever kid’s show is on the TV,” Fernando shrugged.

“Tee-vee,” Michelle mentioned casually with her hand traveling to her mouth.

Death was studying the children as they sat around the television. Fernando had his head in his hands, lying on his stomach as his feet swayed. Edensaw was holding his Cabbage Patch doll with pride while his eyes focused on ‘The Magic School Bus”. Michelle didn’t pay much attention to the television but had her eyes on Death. He glanced back at her every once in a while but he didn’t make eye contact for very long. He was so interested in how this little girl acted and stared that it made him feel...anxious. 

“Papa?” Michelle asked. 

“What?” he asked,” No, no, I’m--”

“I think she’s looking for Papa,” Fernando mentioned.

Death realized that he couldn’t quite comfort the baby that was now beginning to cry. He tried to calm her down while bouncing her on his lap. He was doing his best to try to stop the little girl from crying her heart out. The boys were worried that this ‘Death’ guy wasn’t qualified to watch them or their sister. 

The guardian didn’t know what to do. He saw annoyed boys and a baby whose face was red from sobbing for her Papa. Death was in a panic—and then he got an idea. 

He scooped Michelle in his arm and fled to the phone. He picked it up and dialed a number while trying to give her a binky.

“Please, please baby,” he said,” Do not—hello? Yes, I have an emergency. Yes, it has to do with the children. No, no—please, just get here as soon as you can!”

“Did you call Dad and Papa?” Eddie asked as Death slammed the phone down.

“No, a replacement.”

After a few minutes, a knock came to the door. Fernando and Edensaw looked out the living room window. Two robots that looked like their fathers stood outside. They’d seen them before—the two robots were the ones to fight evil robot versions of Bill and Ted. The only one who wouldn’t remember was crying. Still.

“Oh thank goodness you’re here,” Death sighed,” She has been crying since the two left.”

“She just wants Papa,” Edensaw explained before sitting down in front of the TV.

“I-can-take-her,” Ted Bot remarked.

Death thanked his lucky stars as he handed over Michelle. She was still fussing and still grew cross. It wasn’t until Ted and Bill Bots sat on the couch that Michelle had opened her eyes.

“There-there-Dude-ette,” Ted Bot said,” Do-not-cry.”

Michelle’s cries were starting to die down. Death let out a sigh of relief as he sat down next to the boys. Bill Bot sat next to his robot partner as they began to play with the now laughing baby. The original babysitter decided that ordering the pizza that was promised was a good idea. After he ordered the food, he saw that the boys had still left his seat open for him. Small steps, small steps…

“So,” he asked as he sat down,” What are we watching?”

“Magic School Bus,” the boys said at the same time.

“And what is that about?”

“Well, there’s a school bus,” Fernando explained,” And it’s magic. But it’s got this teacher, Miss Frizzle, and it talks about science and stuff like that.”

“Interesting…”

Death was becoming seriously invested in the show. He was staring intensely, becoming just as invested as the kids were. When the pizza came, Fernando and Edensaw sat right beside their babysitter and watched the bus teach them all the science their minds could handle. The kids were stoked about their cool babysitter. By the time 7:30 rolled around, the bots had shut down on the couch and Michelle was asleep in Death’s arms. 

“Okay boys,” he said as he carried the baby to her room,” Time to turn the television off.”

The boys began to protest as their sister was put down in her room. However, the sitter knew how to stop that.

“How about I tell you boys a story?” he asked,” About your dads?”

“Really?” they gasped.

“Oh of course! But first we should-”

The boys wasted no time. They fled to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Death smiled at the boys as he went into their room and pulled out their pajamas. He laid them out just as they came running in. After they were ready and in their beds, the babysitter pulled up one of their little chairs and sat between the beds. 

“Now,” he said,” This is the time your Papa and your Dad had a battle with me. It was a few years before the three of you came to live with them. They had been taken by their evil robot selves-”

“The ones that were just here?” Fernando gasped. 

“No, no!” Death insisted,” These two were from the future.”

The boys huddled together as they listened to Death tell them about their dads. He tried to figure out how to put that their dads died. They were just children after all. And he had to make Bill and Ted seem more heroic. They did beat Death, but to their kids, beating him at board games did not make for a good tale. 

“The robots pushed your Dad and your Papa off of a cliff-”

“NO!” 

“Oh, it is nothing to worry about, boys,” Death said calmly,” They ended up coming to the underworld and they met me. They met me and they begged--no--DEMANDED that they go back to Earth. I told them no, but they challenged me to a duel.”

The boys were engrossed as the man told them about the way their Dad branded a long chain from the back wall. He whipped it at the man before them while their Papa was looking for something to attack with. He grabbed the ax on the side of the wall and threw it at Death! It didn’t work and he dodged the ax with grace. While caught up with their Papa, their Dad wrapped the chain around Death and slammed him to the ground.

“Did they really do that?” Edensaw asked.

“Oh yes,” Death nodded,” They told me to bring them back to the world or they would do it all over again. I had no choice but send them back to their world. I took them through the pearly gates to San Dimas. I helped them fight the future robots and the others of the future. Your parents are the most extraordinary people I have ever met. They deserve all the credit they get and more. I am grateful that we have all met.”

The boys were absolutely amazed by the antics of their parents. Their idols were more heroes than they could even imagine. Death tucked them into bed and bid them a goodnight. He turned on their night light and began to leave when he heard the oldest speak.

“Death is a really cool babysitter,” he admitted.

“Yeah,” Edensaw agreed,” Do you think he’ll come back to watch us again so he could tell us more stories?”

“I hope so,” Fernando yawned,” We’ll ask Dad and Papa in the morning. Goodnight Edensaw.”

“Goodnight Fernando.”  
As the boys went to bed, Death felt a smile come to his face. He made a difference. He made new friendships and new life. He looked at the clock--one hour before the couple came back home. He plopped down in the middle of the couch with the bots still off and snapped his fingers. When “Magic School Bus” came on, he smiled and slithered in tightly. When Bill and Ted came home, they smiled upon the three snoring and sleeping so peacefuly on the couch.


End file.
